There are a number of challenges in operating wireless robots in environments having no pre-existing wireless signals, weak wireless signals, poor availability of wireless transmission channels, physical barriers causing signal attenuation (e.g., concrete or metal walls or electronic jamming), and/or one or more sources of wireless interference and attenuation.
Remote controlled robots can suffer from reduced range when operating in a large field with line of sight communication and/or when operating in an environment with obstructions, signal reflections, attenuating factors, and/or geometry that can weaken transmission that, for example, reduce operating range.
Thus, there is a need in the robotics field to create a new system and method for extending the range of wireless robots. This invention provides such new systems and methods.